


Namikaze Minato y su batalla contra las hormonas adolescentes

by eminahinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Uchiha Obito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: Minato hizo una mueca y bebió de su té. Esto iba ser largo, él lo sabía, para su consternación. AU. Omegaverse. Humor.





	Namikaze Minato y su batalla contra las hormonas adolescentes

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace como cuatro años que no veía nada da Naruto (porque la Universidad y la vida) y ahora que ando sin empleo (waaaa, ¡necesito dinero!) termine de ver el anime de Naruto y recordé porque Uchiha Obito era mi personaje favorito y mi bebé hermoso. Así que surgió esta idea. ¡Espero que les guste! Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más agregar, ¡a leer!
> 
> Notas de autora 2: Creo que hay cierta confusión con las edades y tiempos de mi historia. Hm. Para ser un poco más claros: Obito y Rin tienen 17 años en este punto de la historia, mientras que Kakashi cumpliría 16 años en septiembre. Naruto sólo tiene 10 meses de edad.
> 
> Las edades siempre me confunden en el manga, ¡siempre se contradice! Al principio entendí que Kakashi era 3 años más joven que Obito y Rin, pero luego vi la parte del anime donde Kakashi participa en los exámenes chunnin con sus compañeros a pesar de que él ya era un chunnin a la edad de 6 años. Así que —encogerse de hombros.

Minato Namikaze no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Por un lado le causaba diversión ver los claras señales de celos en el rostro de su estudiante más joven y por otro los más profundos deseos homicidas hacia el ninja Iwa que veía con ojos nada inocentes a su único estudiante Omega, su querido y muy despistado Obito. A su lado su preciosa Rin ponía los ojos en blanco, viendo la escena más ridícula hasta ese momento de su vida.

Frente a él, la Jefa Jounin del grupo diplomático suspiró con lo que creía era irritación, mientras sus otros compañeros no dejaban de babear por el joven Uchiha. Minato decidió compadecerse de la pobre Beta y apresurar los saludos, permitiendo que la caravana se moviera más adentro en la aldea.

La paz era difícil de conseguir y no iba a permitir que los celos de su adorable Kakashi echaran a perder los esfuerzos que llevaban ya años realizándose para terminar la Tercer Guerra Shinobi.

Vio como Obito parpadeaba a la pequeña figurilla de arcilla en sus manos, una mariposa con grandes alas, regalo de uno de los ninja Iwa, y volteaba a ver a su compañera con grandes ojos llenos de confusión. Su pobre y adorable bebé estudiante. Minato no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a la pubertad de Naruto si ya se sentía de esta forma por su alumno adolescente.

Minato suspiró con adoración al recordar a su precioso bebé, con su enorme sonrisa sin dientes y esos ojitos llenos de estrellas que lo derretían cada vez que el pequeño lo veía. Naruto-chan será su perdición, eso era un hecho del cual no se resistía.

—Uh, ¿sensei? —volteó a ver a Obito, que lo miraba con timidez mientras más atrás Sarutobi reía suavemente. Con otro suspiro, conociendo bien a su antecesor, se resignó a que todos los invitados se comieran con los ojos a su joven estudiante.

Otra ninja Iwa se acercó, haciendo una reverencia a él y entregando con delicadeza un ramo de flores a Obito, que lo recibió con una sonrisa avergonzada y un suave color rosado manchando sus mejillas cicatrizadas.

Kakashi resopló furioso al fondo y Rin mordió su labio para no reírse.

¡Cómo habían crecido!

* * *

Había cambiado muchas cosas desde la última misión que habían tenido juntos, hace unos años atrás, cuando sus queridos estudiantes eran tan sólo unos niños. Aquella época había sido dolorosa, la tragedia llenando cada aspecto de su vida. Todo había sido un desastre hasta que Obito había salvado a Rin y Kakashi de los ninja Kiri después de dos años de creerlo muerto.

Obito había regresado a Konoha con cicatrices más allá de la piel, con secretos que se negaba a decir y traumas que lo despertaban gritando por las noches en la habitación de hospital, a la cual estuvo restringido por meses hasta que los médicos estuvieran seguros de su estado.

 _Tortura_ , susurraron al Equipo Minato.

 _Experimentación, violación_.

_Abortos._

Rin había llorado tanto esa noche y Kushina destruido tantas sillas en su ira, mientras Kakashi se sentaba en completo silencio viendo las paredes, encorvado y silenciosas lágrimas cayendo de su único ojo visible.

Ese día Minato se había quedado sentado al lado de la cama de Obito, sosteniendo la mano izquierda con la mayor delicadeza y viendo con tristeza las marcas en el rostro del niño, agotado y perdido en sus sueños, prometiéndose que nunca nadie más pondría una mano encima del joven Omega.

* * *

Viendo alrededor del salón, Minato busco entre la multitud de diplomáticos a sus alumnos, encontrando fácilmente a Rin junto a otros dos jounins, uno de ellos el hijo de Sarutobi, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared y bebiendo de sus vasos lo más desinteresadamente posible.

Siguió su recorrido y encontró a Kakashi y Obito charlando animadamente con unos ninjas de Taki, uno de estos un Omega por lo que sus vestimentas le dejaban apreciar, que reía con su estudiante mientras su compañero y Kakashi se mantenían en completo silencio, bebiendo de sus vasos y viendo atentamente a sus respectivos compañeros de aldea.

Sonrió detrás de su copa, recordando porque había decidido que Obito participara en esta cumbre: de sus tres estudiantes, el de cabello negro era quien mejor entendía de relaciones sociales y públicas (y además de que Minato, por mucho que lo avergonzara y negara esto en el futuro, aprovecharía el encanto del adolescente que hacía que los Alfas y Betas se movieran a su alrededor como abejas en la miel).

—Obito-chan se ve encantador —susurró Sarutobi, sonriéndole con malicia. Minato sintió su cara arder y le frunció el ceño con desaprobación, esperando que Uchiha Mikoto no apareciera de la nada y escuchara semejante comentario.

Su hermosa esposa y la mejor amiga de ella lo castrarían si supieran sus intenciones al regalar al joven Omega el traje tradicional que lucía para esta cumbre.

Intelectualmente y como un orgulloso padre, sabía que su adorable estudiante había crecido para convertirse en un joven hermoso y la yukata azul que vestía ese día realzaba la palidez de su piel y el obi abrazaba su cintura de manera apreciativa, logrando que los Alfas y Betas voltearan a verlo cuando pasaba a su lado. La forma en que se movía su estudiante y las flores y piedras que adornaban su cabello corto le daban un aire de delicadeza y etérea que provocaba suspiros y admiración.

¡No podía esperar para poder ver a su Naru-chan vestido de esa forma! Su precioso bebé sería la más hermosa estrella en el firmamento.

Regresó su vista a sus estudiantes y arqueó una ceja cuando capto el ceño fruncido de Kakashi, abriendo un poco los ojos cuando entendió el por qué al ver como un ninja Kiri se había acercado para invitar a bailar al Omega dueño del corazón del joven genio.

Obito sonrió y aceptó la invitación, excusándose con su pequeño grupo y permitiendo que el ninja Kiri lo guiara con una mano en la espalda a la pista de baile. Del otro lado del salón vio como Uchiha Fugaku fruncía el ceño, obligándose a quedarse en su lugar.

Minato se compadeció de su amigo, sintiendo un poco de rencor a los Ancianos del Clan Uchiha que habían rechazado y sacado de su árbol genealógico a su estudiante poco después de creerlo muerto. Sabía que Fugaku y Mikoto apreciaban al más joven y a pesar de sus mejores intentos no pudieron darle su herencia a Obito a su regreso.

Él y Kushina no habían dudado al darle su apellido a Obito cuando fue dado de alta del hospital y registrado nuevamente en la aldea, felices de que aceptara vivir con ellos (sabiendo que la razón yacía en que Obito no podría ser ninja, al menos no todavía, y que no tenía ningún ingreso que le permitiera vivir por su cuenta), siendo Naru-chan el más encantado de tener a su _nii-chan_ con él años después.

Regresó su atención a la conversación en su mesa y dejó que Rin fuera la que salvara al pobre ninja Kiri de su destino lleno de dolor a manos de su muy celoso compañero de cabellos plateados.

* * *

Naruto nació una noche estrellada, un año y tres meses después de que Obito fuera llevado de regreso a la aldea, y su nacimiento había si tan delicado y riesgoso que por un momento Minato temió lo peor.

Pero en el momento en que vio al pequeño ser humano y pudo sentir su aroma lleno de ternura y sangre, algo dentro de él rugió y lo dejó con los vellos en su cuello erizados. En ese momento se sintió poderoso y el amor lo abrumó que sintió sus pulmones fallarle.

Rin se había acercado a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, incrédula de la nueva vida, observando con ojos húmedos como Kushina abrazaba contra su pecho a su pequeño milagro, quien sonreía ante el conmocionado Obito que se inclinaba sobre ellos y sonreía con adoración al recién nacido.

Pero el ambiente cambio de un momento a otro, sus instintos volviéndose locos en cuestión de segundos.

Fue cuando Obito se alejó de madre e hijo y se recostó contra la pared que lo vio y sintió terror. Un sello brillaba sobre el pecho —en el corazón— del joven Omega y alzaba la cabeza con ojos vacíos, con el Sharingan que nunca ha visto dando vueltas en el derecho,  lanzándose contra él a una velocidad que lo noqueo.

Rin gritó y corrió rápidamente a proteger a Kushina y su bebé, mientras él y Obito peleaban con furia haciendo temblar la cueva donde se encontraban. Minato sintió la ira nublar sus ojos, usando su chakra para patear a su joven estudiante y mandarlo contra las rocas que temblaron ante el impacto.

Volteando a ver a donde se encontraba su familia, abrió la boca cuando vio como Obito _aparecía de la nada_ y cortaba el cuello de Rin con un kunai que le había quitado, Kushina gritando con horror cuando con rapidez le arrebataba al bebé y se alejaba, amenazando al recién nacido con el kunai, ninguna emoción brillando en sus ojos negros.

En ese momento Minato actuó por instinto, usando el kunai de Obito para teletransportarse frente al Omega y llevarse a su hijo a la casa de seguridad, que ahora dormía inquieto. Respiró, aterrado, segundos después sintiendo el espantosos chakra del zorro, abrumado de la sensación de cómo sus ojos eran cubiertos por una neblina roja.

Un chakra poderoso y asfixiante se alzó y las bases de la aldea temblaron.

Cuando regreso encontró a Sarutobi Biwako curando las heridas de Rin, que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y ningún rastro de Obito, las paredes destruidas por donde el Zorro escapo.

—Llévate a Kushina —dijo la Omega.

—¿Dónde…?

—Tu otro alumno lo ha sacado de aquí —frunció el ceño y lo volteó a ver—. ¡Ve!

Con rapidez tomo el cuerpo debilitado de su esposa y con un aumento de su chakra regreso a la casa de seguridad, depositando a la mujer Alfa con suavidad junto a su hijo.

—Minato… —susurró Kushina y él apretó los labios—. El Kyuubi…

—Voy a recuperarlo —le dijo antes de desaparecer, buscando a sus alumnos.

Los encontró fuera de las murallas de la aldea, el zorro destruyendo todo a su paso detrás de él, peleando tan agresivamente que dejaban árboles destrozados. Vio a su alumno Omega y escaneo rápidamente su cuerpo, buscando otro sello.

Kakashi fue lanzado contra varios árboles y Minato aprovecho para atacar, pero cuando intento conectar un golpe su cuerpo _atravesó_ el de Obito, sorprendido volteo a ver sobre su hombro cuando un puño se estrelló contra su rostro, mandándolo varios pies lejos. Pero él lo vio: el ojo izquierdo, ahí había otro sello.

Obito hizo movimientos de mano y cuando la mano de este tocó el suelo, el Kyuubi apareció detrás de él, bajo un control que las historias contaban que sólo Uchiha Madara poseía.

Minato se estremeció y vio a su estudiante con pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza. Era obvio que había cosas que el clan Uchiha ocultaba, pero esto nunca se lo imagino. _Su Obito_ …

Chasqueó sus dientes y con rapidez regresó a la pelea, sintiendo como una barrera era alzada por shinobis lejos de ellos, reconociendo el chakra del Tercero y esperando que Rin y Kushina estuvieran bien, comenzó a hacer movimientos de manos para intentar inmovilizar al Uchiha, pero éste se adelantó y creo una bola de fuego que lanzó contra él, detenida por una pared de tierra que lo protegió.

Vio a Kakashi lanzarse contra Obito, enfrentándose con sólo taijutsu, lo que aprovecho para lanzarse contra su estudiante Omega, de nuevo atravesando al Uchiha y casi golpeando a su otro alumno.

—¡Katon: Bakufu Ranbu! —gritó Obito y vio consternado como una gran espiral de fuego se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban. Usando su Hiraishin, se tele transportó a él y su alumno a metros de distancia de donde se encontraban, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Volteó a ver a su alumno, que se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo y el ojo izquierdo cerrado, recuperado el aliento—. Hay dos sellos, uno en el ojo izquierdo. Estoy seguro que es este el que controla a Obito.

Kakashi asintió y se puso de pie, viendo hacia donde el Kyuubi rugía con enojo. Minato se colocó frente al Uchiha, que se había colocado en una posición defensiva, observando atentamente y analizando todo lo que recolecto hasta ese momento.

Obito de alguna forma hacia intangible su cuerpo para evitar ataques, pero necesitaba hacerse sólido para atacar. Agarrando un kunai, lo lanzó cuando corrió hacia el adolescente y, tal como lo esperaba, este se hizo intangible permitiendo que el kunai pasara por su cabeza; y justo cuando casi Obito lo tocaba, activo su chakra para aparecer detrás del chico, impactando su _Rasengan_ en la espalda y estrellándolo contra el suelo, momento que aprovecho Kakashi para usar un jutsu de tierra para inmovilizar al Uchiha.

Con movimientos rápidos, se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su alumno y viendo los grandes ojos, abrió con su mano izquierda el ojo donde se encontraba el sello, y con el horror corriendo por su cuerpo, uso su kunai para apuñalar el globo ocular y sacarlo con violencia de la cuenca, el grito desgarrador del Omega haciendo eco en todo el bosque y en sus futuras pesadillas.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó y su alumno pronto tenia al otro chico en sus brazos, corriendo hacia la aldea directamente al hospital.

Con un suspiro, dio su atención al Kyuubi, que ahora que se encontraba libre del doujutsu del Uchiha, gruñía enojado y lo veía directamente. _¿Y ahora qué haría?_

* * *

Por suerte para todos los involucrados (y la paciencia de Minato), la fiesta terminó sin ningún incidente y todos regresaron a sus lugares de descanso, Obito caminando detrás de él mientras comía un dango, ajeno a su alrededor y a su compañero ligeramente ebrio.

—¡Estuvo muy divertido, sensei! —exclamó con deleite su alumno Omega, terminando su dulce de media noche.

Minato volteó a ver a sus alumnos y sintió como el sudor corría por su frente cuando vio a Kakashi enfurruñado al lado de Obito. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Rin fue más inteligente al salir de la fiesta con sus amigas. Kushina iba a matarlo.

—Me alegro, Obito-chan.

Kakashi bufó al lado y Obito volteó a verlo confundido, sus enormes ojos viendo el perfil del Alfa a su lado sin entender su actitud.

Él temía que un día Kakashi se hartara y decidiera “robar” al Omega y huir de la aldea para volverse ermitaños y tener bebés bonitos sin la oportunidad de conocerlos, y eso era más que todo sabiendo que la ira de su esposa caería en él y no en los chicos. Tenía razones válidas para temer por su integridad física.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —preguntó Kushina cuando los vio entrar a la cocina. Minato sonrió y encogió los hombros cuando los divertidos ojos de la Uzumaki cayeron en sus alumnos.

—¡Estuvo divertido! —susurró/gritó Obito—. ¡Zabuza-san, de Kiri, me invito a una cita mañana! ¡Me iré a dormir, feliz noche!

Y el silencio cayó pesadamente cuando el despistado chico desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a dos adultos viendo como un aura oscura envolvía al más joven Alfa y poco a poco se expandía por la habitación.

—Kakashi, no…

—Lo mato.

Kushina tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar la carcajada que le hacía doler el estómago.

¡Su vida era tan divertida!

* * *

Uchiha Obito era el tataranieto de Uchiha Madara.

Y eso…

 _Eso explicaba mucho_.

Uchiha Mikoto, la última heredera Omega del Clan y bisnieta de Uchiha Izuna, era la tía de Obito. El padre Alfa del joven, Uchiha Kaito, fue un Shinobi peculiar y repudiado por su clan que se había unido a una Beta civil de otra aldea a una edad muy temprana, con sólo dieciocho años. Ambos habían muerto cuando se dirigían a Konoha en un ataque por ninjas errantes y el bebé Obito se había salvado cuando su madre, en un intento desesperado, lo enterró en las raíces de un gran árbol.

Cuando ninjas de Konoha llegaron al lugar, la pequeña caravana de civiles se encontraba completamente masacrada y el llanto del pequeño rebotando en los arboles como una advertencia de la crueldad suscitada horas antes. El bebé huérfano fue entregado al clan días después, junto con el cuerpo de sus padres, y fue el padre Omega de Mikoto quien tomo bajo su cuidado al infante los primeros días hasta que fue dado en adopción a una vieja Uchiha Naoko, amiga de la madre Beta de Uchiha Kaito, quien se volvió la _abuelita_ del hijo bastardo de la desgracia del clan.

Y todo esto había sido ocultado del resto de la aldea, del Sandaime Hokage y los asesores prejuiciosos, avergonzados y temerosos de lo que podría representar.

Uchiha Obito era un bebé hermoso y risueño, que creció a un niño que amaba los dulces y que miraba con asombro su alrededor, pero sobre todo que _amaba con profundidad_.

Uchiha Obito era la maldición del clan hecha persona.

Y de esa forma se encargaron de tratarlo y, sobre todo, recordárselo.

* * *

Minato se levantó ese día escuchando las risas de los dos Omegas en la casa, sintiendo mucho calor y amor corriendo por sus venas, y con renovado entusiasmo dirigiéndose a la sala luego de salir de la ducha.

Obito y Naruto se encontraban en el suelo, jugando con unos bloques, mientras Kushina terminaba de lavar los platos.

—Obito te ha dejado un plato en la mesa, Minato —volteó a verlo sobre el hombro con una gran sonrisa. El Hokage tomó asiento y con una sonrisa comió los deliciosos alimentos.

—¿Y Kakashi? —preguntó después de un bocado, escuchando solamente la risita de su esposa.

 _Ay, no_.

— _Kushina_ —dijo con temor.

—Awww, Minato —dijo la Alfa sentándose a su lado—. No eres gracioso. Gai-kun ha venido temprano para llevarlo lejos. Aparentemente Hayate-kun escucho de unos Shinobi Kiri que uno de sus compañeros había invitado a una cita al alumno Omega del Hokage, y decidió mandar a Gai-kun para evitar desastres. O eso fue lo que me dijo Rin-chan hace una hora cuando vino a desayunar.

Minato suspiró. Por suerte tenía un grupo de adolescentes sensatos que se encargarían de mantener la paz en la aldea. Kushina volvió a reírse a su lado.

—¿Qué harás hoy? —preguntó la pelirroja, apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras veía hacia donde Naruto jugaba con los bloques bajo la atenta supervisión de Obito.

—Sólo una reunión —suspiró resignado. No quería que llegara la hora—. Y luego estaré libre para el festival en la noche.

—¡Fantástico! Mikoto-chan y yo nos reuniremos en el parque de cerezos para tomar fotografías a Naru-chan y Sasuke-chan —exclamó con las manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón. Minato prácticamente podía ver las estrellas en los ojos de su esposa—. Le he comprado un trajecito a Naru-chan tan boniiiiito. ¡Te va encantar!

No importaba que trajecito fuera, a Minato le encantaba todo lo que respecta a su hermoso bebé.

Kushina se inclinó y Minato sonrió con paciencia mientras le susurraba—: No te preocupes, Mikoto y yo mantendremos vigilado a Obito-chan. ¡Ningún idiota se pasara de listo con nuestro Omega!

Dioses, amaba a esta mujer loca.

Horas más tardes y luego de una larga reunión donde una Terumi Mei se disculpó profusamente con él por su compañero Shinobi por _ser irrespetuoso al cortejar de esa forma tan agresiva al Omega bajo su cuidado, Hokage-sama_ , se encontraba disfrutando el festival junto a su familia mientras caminaban por la calle principal, deteniéndose cada cuantos pasos para devolver saludos a civiles y shinobis por igual.

Minato sostenía con delicadeza a su hermoso bebé, vestido en una pequeña yukata naranja con pequeños tazones de ramen impresos en la tela (porque por supuesto, Kushina), quien robaba exclamaciones y suspiros de ancianos y ancianas al sonreír como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien; mientras veía cada puesto de comida y juegos bajo la noche estrellada en Konoha.

Hace tan sólo quince minutos vio a Obito junto a un muy nervioso Momochi Zabuza en un puesto de juegos donde debían derribar objetivos que se movían en una pequeña rueda. Obito se mostraba encantado mientras lanzaba una de las pelotas, viéndose tan hermoso como siempre en una yukata morada más sencilla de la que había usado la noche anterior. El joven espadachín, observó Minato, se encontraba absolutamente concentrado en los movimientos del Omega y, para el agrado de Minato, aceptado el reto con la pasión y con el conocimiento que Obito era su igual y no una muñeca de porcelana.

Se habían estado divirtiendo y Minato se sintió un poco más tranquilo, permitiendo que su esposa lo arrastrara a comprar algunos dangos un poco más abajo en la calle.

—Estoy sorprendido que estés tan tranquilo, Minato —rio Yamanaka Inoichi, con su hija sentada en su cadera y babeando su hombro. Kushina resopló a su lado. Nara Shikaku y Akimichi Choza se acercaron riendo suavemente.

—Yoshino me grito de “por qué estamos permitiendo tal cosa”. Que problemático —resopló Nara y Minato torció los labios.

—No está mal. Momochi-kun parece realmente impresionado con Obito-chan. Y sólo es una cita —Kushina hizo un gesto con la mano para desestimar la situación—. Y esto le servirá a Kakashi-kun de lección que no de las cosas por sentado.

Los cuatro hombres voltearon a ver desconcertados a la Uzumaki.

—Buuuu —río Naru-chan y Minato no pudo más que sonreír nervioso.

(En otro lado del festival, Rin y el resto de su generación se hacían cargo de vigilar al idiota de Kakashi mientras este espiaba descaradamente a Obito y Zabuza en un puesto de dangos.

Casi, _casi_ , no logran evitar que el Alfa de cabello gris salte sobre el Alfa de Kiri cuando este coloco suavemente una mano en la espalda baja de Obito, guiándolo con delicadeza en su camino para seguir apreciando el festival.

Estuvo taaaan cerca).

* * *

Minato, al final, sello parte del chakra del Zorro en su hijo y la otra regreso a Kushina, dejándolo inconsciente por más de una semana y casi muriendo por agotamiento de chakra.

Cuando despertó, Kushina se encontraba acostada a su lado, con la cabeza roja apoyada en su hombro, y a su recién nacido descansando en su pecho. El olor y el tacto lo dejaron tranquilo, permitiendo que reajustara sus sentidos y su respiración.

Había estado tan asustado.

—Sensei —susurró Kakashi, sentado a su lado y viéndose muy cansado.

—Kakashi-kun —sonrió a su joven alumno. Éste bajo la cabeza, avergonzado—. ¿Cómo están Rin y Obito?

—Rin ya está de pie, pero Biwako-sama dice que tardara unas semanas en recuperar su voz. Obito…

—Kakashi…

—Dijeron que está bien y que le trasplantaron otro ojo… pero no me han dejado verlo…

Minato cerró los ojos, enfurecido y preocupado.

—Jiraiya-sama regreso de su viaje ayer y me dijo que intentara conseguir algo de información para nosotros.

—Kakashi-kun, tráelo aquí, por favor. También a Rin —pidió suavemente y el chico asintió, desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió con suavidad y Rin entró tímidamente a la habitación, notando como era custodiada por ninjas en cada lado de la puerta.

—Minato-sensei —dijo apenas en un susurró.

—Estoy bien, Rin-chan —le sonrió, bajando su vista al rostro cansado de su esposa, moviéndola un poco con la intención de despertarla—. Kushina…

—Que molestia —susurró la mujer, despertándose poco a poco hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. Minato…

—Estoy bien —dijo, besándola y apoyando su frente en la de ella—. Estoy bien…

La pelirroja asintió, pasando un brazo sobre su hijo para rodearlo en un abrazo, sosteniendo esa posición por unos segundos más antes de levantarse y tomar al recién nacido con ella, meciendo despacio al infante con Rin a su lado.

—El sello en su corazón es un Sello Maldito —dijo Jiraiya, cruzando los brazos—. El otro sello era como un inhibidor de emociones, bastante complicado. No sé cómo han colocado el Sello en el corazón, pero parece como si lo hubieran envuelto alrededor de este. La única forma que veo para quitarlo es _extraer_ el corazón.

Rin ocultó su rostro en sus manos y Kakashi apoyo su espalda en la pared más cercana.

—No —susurró Kakashi—. No… Debe existir otra forma… ¡Acabamos de recuperarlo!

—Kakashi —dijo Minato con los labios apretados. Jiraiya vio a todos en silencio.

—¿Cómo lo recuperaron? —Minato vio confundido a su maestro.

—Kakashi y Rin se encontraban en una misión y fueron capturados por ninjas Kiri, sellando con un Sello defectuoso al Sanbi en Rin. Obito fue quien los rescato antes de que pudiera llegar y estabilizar el Sello en Rin. No lo reconocí al principio, algo envolvía todo su cuerpo y no fue hasta que necesite que usara el Mokuton para estabilizar al Bijuu…

—¿Mokuton? — Jiraiya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Sí. Creemos que fue parte de la experimentación. Orochimaru-san tiene la hipótesis que Obito ya tenía la habilidad y que el trauma y los experimentos lo activaron de alguna forma —dijo Minato y Jiraiya hizo un gesto para que siguiera—. Esta… _criatura_ que envolvía a Obito se desprendió de él y huyo del lugar.

—¿Obito ha dicho algo sobre esa criatura?

—Le hemos preguntado, pero parece como si lo ha olvidado —cerró los ojos con molestia, dándose cuenta que eso era probablemente por los sellos. Los ruidos de disgusto que escucho fueron la confirmación que los otros ocupantes de la habitación llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—Esto no se ve bien, Minato —suspiró Jiraiya.

Minato tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Llegó el final del festival y el hervidero de chismes era incitado por sus ANBUS (que obviamente, _no tenían nada mejor que hacer_ ), que le susurraban lo que acontecía con cada uno de sus estudiantes. De alguna forma Kakashi terminó ebrio (algo que le molestaba mucho, ¡apenas cumpliría dieciséis años en dos meses! Cuando descubriera quien había vendido alcohol a los adolescentes, _sufriría_ ) y _llorando_ en el hombro de Gai (cosa que si lo sorprendió mucho. ¡Su pobre e inadaptado emocional Kakashi!).

Rin se hartó de tanto drama que grito improperios (eso casi hace que se ahogue con su saliva) a algunos desafortunados shinobis de Kiri, llamando la atención de Terumi Mei, ambas chicas discutiendo y terminando desapareciendo sepa quién donde (Minato no quería pensar en eso, gracias).

Y Obito terminó su cita viendo los juegos artificiales y despidiéndose del joven Momochi con un beso en la mejilla de éste (aparentemente un compañero del Alfa, Hoshigaki Kisame, se burló tanto del otro joven por sonrojarse como un virgen hasta que ambos terminando en el suelo intercambiando golpes), siendo acompañado por dos de sus primos más jóvenes, Shisui e Itachi (estos los causantes de la repentina interrupción de la cita), hasta la casa de la Cabeza del Clan Uchiha donde acabó durmiendo por insistencia del joven heredero Omega (obviamente, esos niños eran el mal. Minato estaba orgulloso y por la sonrisa que Fugaku mantenía, él también lo estaba).

No fue el desastre que espero que fuera y eso en si ya era una victoria.

Sólo necesitaban sobrevivir una semana más.

Al día siguiente Obito regresó temprano para poder tomar a Naruto y salir a dar un paseo, mientras Kushina iba a la Academia a impartir clases de sellado a estudiantes y shinobis (los pobres nunca supieron que les esperaba, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le pidió a su adorable esposa que se hiciera cargo de ese curso?). Rin tenia turno en el hospital ese día y Kakashi se encontraría todo el día a su lado como parte de su escuadrón ANBU.

Y por suerte para él, ese día no tenía nada más programado salvo el eterno papeleo.

La burocracia era un asco.

Pero, lo que no contaba, era que sus shinobis estuvieran tan aburridos que decidieran saltarse sus deberes y organizar una piscina de apuestas. La sonrisa que tenía Shikaku tenía su ceja inquieta.

—Hay una en particular en que Momochi le pedirá matrimonio a Obito-kun para el final de la semana —resopló el Nara, haciendo como que leía el documento en sus manos—. Me parece muy problemático tal cosa, pero no menos probable. Y por el interés que la Embajadora Terumi mostro, parece que apoya tal idea.

La intensión asesina en la habitación era casi visible.

Minato se arrepintió de despertar ese día.

Cuatro horas más tarde y Minato ya estaba hecho con el trabajo, así que tomando la decisión ejecutiva de un descanso necesario y bien merecido, él y Kakashi terminaron en el parque junto a Obito y Naruto para compartir el almuerzo, encontrando a ambos Omegas comiendo dango bajo un Sakura sentados sobre una manta y bentos esperándolos.

—¿Y ese dango? —sonrió Minato, tomando su bento y sintiendo calor en su pecho cuando vio el contenido. Su alumno era el Omega más dulce de toda la aldea.

—¡Kisame-san me lo regalo! —sonrió Obito—. Es bastante agradable. Vino hace como una hora y charlamos un rato. ¡Y a Naru-chan le gusto!

Minato sonrió viendo a su hermoso bebé, que se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Obito y veía los dulces con mucha concentración, una expresión tan condenadamente adorable. Kakashi resopló viendo su bento.

—Ah, ¿y de qué hablaron? —preguntó despreocupadamente Minato antes de comer un poco de arroz.

—Hm. Bueno, principalmente de Kiri. ¡Parece un lugar interesante! Me explico algunas de sus tradiciones y su cultura y comida. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de los dangos de Konoha y que no había nada igual en Kiri. ¡Y sobre los siete espadachines de la niebla y cómo él y Zabuza-san están luchando por un puesto! ¡Es tan impresionante! Incluso me ha invitado a ver su entrenamiento con Zabuza-san mañana. ¡Le diré a Rin que me acompañe! ¿Quieres ir, Kakashi?

Minato volteo a ver alarmado a su alumno y con horror vio el brillo en su ojo derecho.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Genial!

Joder, joder, _jodeeeeeer_.

(Más tarde descubrió que una de las formas de cortejo ninja de Kiri era la demostración de habilidades a la persona cortejada y la mejor manera de realizarlos era un combate contra otro ninja. ¿Por qué su vida era tan difícil? Y que también era costumbre que los amigos cercanos o familiares del que corteja regalen alimentos a la persona cortejada.)

(Shikaku ganó ese día una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero.)

(Fugaku tuvo que ser atendido por médicos Uchiha por un dolor de cabeza que no _se iba_ _por Kami_.)

(Hyuuga Hiashi sintió pena por Fugaku, así que terminó invitándolo a tomar sake y ambos terminaron despotricando sobre los ancianos del clan y _¿por qué seguimos escuchando a esos dinosaurios?_ )

(Hyuuga Hizashi aprueba todo esto y decide unirse a la piscina de apuestas al día siguiente.)

* * *

Minato vio a su alumno Omega tendido en una celda con sellos que suprimían su chakra y sintió el frio pasar por su columna vertebral. Su estudiante no era un criminal y no merecía tal tratamiento.

—¿Qué más sabemos? —preguntó en su modo Hokage ya impregnado en su tono de voz. Más atrás unos shinobis se estremecieron.

Sarutobi Hiruzen suspiró y vio a su alumno al lado del Cuarto—. Es un sello bastante poderoso. Hemos encontrado algo de esto en algunos pergaminos del Nidaime-sama y explica que este sello fue encontrado en el cadáver de Uchiha Madara. En una de sus anotaciones hace la suposición que el Sello Maldito controlo a Uchiha Madara para la confrontación contra Shodiame-sama. Ningún Uchiha pudo explicar como Uchiha Madara adquirió tal Sello.

Minato asintió y volteo a ver al otro Uchiha en la habitación.

—Fugaku…

—Obito es el tataranieto de Uchiha Madara —dijo y toda la habitación guardo silencio abruptamente por la revelación—. No todos en el clan lo saben y tampoco saben sobre el Sello Maldito de Madara-sama.

—No sabía que Uchiha Madara tuvo un hijo —susurró Inuzuka Tsume, recién nombrada Cabeza de su Clan—. ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto?

—Porque el otro padre del niño era un Senju… —volteó a verlos antes de posar sus ojos en Minato, que abrió sus ojos sorprendido por un segundo antes de voltear a ver al Omega inconsciente—. Nunca se supo quién fue el Senju, aunque se tenía sospechas, y cuando Madara-sama murió, Kagami-sama que ejercía como Cabeza del Clan en ese momento se encargó de esconder o destruir cualquier evidencia y sólo algunos conocían toda la historia. Después de que Obito fue entregado al clan, se hizo obvia su similitud con Madara-sama y ya muchos del clan sospechan de la herencia de Obito.

Atrás de Minato, escuchó como Hiruzen suspiraba cansado—. Siempre tuve la idea que entre Madara-sama y Tobirama-sensei pasaba algo más que rivalidad. Bueno, eso explica el Mokuton de Obito-chan. ¿Pero por qué él?

—Por su sangre. ¿El Mokuton y el Sharingan juntos? —Minato negó con la cabeza—. Asumo que ninguno antes de Obito mostro señales del Mokuton.

—No, ninguno. El padre y abuela de Obito murieron jóvenes. El bisabuelo Kensuke se suicidó a la edad de 44 años.

—Dime nombre y género y a qué edad murieron, por favor.

Fugaku lo vio con el ceño fruncido—. Uchiha Kensuke, macho alfa, 44 años, suicidio; Uchiha Chika, hembra alfa, 32 años, en una misión y se quemó su cuerpo; Uchiha Kaito, macho alfa, 19 años, fue atacado cuando regresaba a la aldea.

—Recuerdo eso —asintió Hiruzen pensando en el joven Uchiha de brillantes ojos que deseaba explorar el mundo.

—Escogieron a Obito porque es un Omega, al igual que Uchiha Madara —señaló Nara Shikaku, viendo como su Hokage apretaba las manos en puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Sabía que quien o quienes estuvieran detrás de esto sufrirían un infierno en la tierra cuando Minato los encontrara—. Necesitaban que fueran Omegas.

* * *

Con la poca tranquilidad que la presencia de Rin le otorgaba, vio como sus estudiantes salían de la casa para dirigirse al lugar pactado para el entrenamiento de los shinobis de Kiri. Rin le sonrió dulcemente, diciéndole que el día de ayer le informo a su grupo de edad sobre la situación y que ellos estarían al pendiente.

Ama tanto a esa niña. La haría su sucesora cuando se retirara del puesto, Konoha se beneficiaría teniendo un Hokage tan sensata como era Nohara Rin. Caso cerrado.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en el muy destruido Campo de entrenamiento 12, observando junto a otro montón de shinobis y civiles la pelea entre su estudiante de cabello plateado y el ninja de Kiri, ambos enfrascados en esa masacre de extremidades y chakra.

¿Por qué?

—Hmmm, no sabía que Kakashi-kun fuera tan vicioso —dijo Hiruzen a su lado, con una mano acariciando su mentón—. Pero puedo entender que eso debe ser a causa de su lado Alfa siendo territorial.

Kakashi, en el campo, golpeo a Zabuza en el rostro, mandándolo contra unos árboles y logrando que uno de ellos cayera por el impacto.

—Has entrenado muy bien al mocoso, Minato.

Minato se sobresaltó, viendo a su maestro parado a su lado—. ¡Sensei! ¿Cuándo vino?

—Hace un rato —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ahora calla. Esto es buen material para mi próxima novela.

Zabuza uso un jutsu de agua para que impactara contra Kakashi, pero este uso uno de tierra para elevar una pared de barro y evitar que le diera directamente. A su izquierda, un poco más lejos, escuchó como Obito sostenía su aliento ante la brutalidad que ambos Alfas mostraban.

Estaba decidido.

Él iba a encerrar a Obito en una torre muy alta.

—¡Sensei! —corrió Obito a su lado, vistiendo unos simples pantalones negros de entrenamiento y una camisa mangas largas negra—. Debería detenerlos. ¡A este paso destruirán todo! Le he dicho esto a Terumi-san, pero ella está muy entretenida con la pelea y...

Ambos voltearon a ver cuándo ambos Alfas golpearon sus rostros y cayeron al suelo, intentando levantarse a pesar de que ya ambos se veían mal. Vio a Zabuza arrancar las vendas de su cara para escupir sangre a la hierba y con horror vio cómo su alumno se sonrojaba viendo al Alfa.

Él iba detener esto _ahora_.

No necesitaba hormonas flotando por ahí y volviendo loco a los idiotas que peleaban.

—Eso es todo, chicos. ¡Gran trabajo! Deseen la mano como muestra de camarería —gritó acercándose con una calma que no sentía cuando ambos jóvenes lo voltearon a ver molestos. La multitud dejo escapar murmullos de decepción cuando algunos ninjas empezaron a dispersar a las personas.

Jiraiya se posiciono a su lado riendo cuando ambos vieron como Obito se acercaba primero a Kakashi para inspeccionarlo y luego a Zabuza cuando Rin empezó a curar las heridas de su compañero de equipo. Terumi Mei y Hoshigaki Kisame se pusieron a los lados de Zabuza, sonriendo burlones a su compañero ninja que se sonrojaba por las atenciones del Omega mientras esperaban que la única ninja médico del grupo se acercara para ayudarlo.

Al otro lado Kakashi rechinaba los dientes debajo de su máscara, haciendo reír a Rin.

—Tiene un gran Shinobi, Hokage-sama —inclinó la cabeza Terumi Mei cuando Rin termino con Zabuza, este junto a Kisame inclinándose con respeto—. Fue una gran demostración y espero que con esta _lucha amistosa_ nuestras relaciones sean más duraderas.

Minato asintió, apretando la mano que tenía en el hombro de Kakashi para que evitara resoplar. Esa muchachita era muy descarada y ella lo sabía. Los tres ninjas de Kiri volvieron a inclinarse antes de partir, Zabuza inclinando su cabeza una vez más en dirección de Obito, quien le sonrió avergonzado.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Rin golpeo en la cabeza a Kakashi y lo vio con desaprobación, cruzando los brazos—. Fuiste muy grosero, Kakashi-kun.

—Sí, Kakashi, eso fue muy grosero —Obito volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. El chico sólo entrecerró su ojo visible y cruzo los brazos como un niño pequeño.

—Él fue el que se ofreció para el enfrentamiento.

—Ese no es el punto, idiota —puso los ojos en blanco el ahora Namikaze—. ¡Tienes que aprender a ser amable con nuestros aliados! Estoy seguro que tú y Zabuza-san podrían ser buenos amigos.

Awww, su Obito era adorable.

Jiraiya sofocó su risa con una tos.

—Lo dudo.

Obito abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró y vio al otro adolescente con emociones en sus ojos que Minato no pudo descifrar.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Kakashi? —los otros tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y lentamente empezaron a alejarse.

¡Este podría ser el momento!

—Él es un idiota.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es de otra aldea, es otro Alfa? ¿Por qué puede ser más fuerte que tú? ¡Supéralo, Kakashi, hay personas más fuertes que tú allá afuera!

—Eso no es… —alzó la voz el Alfa, viéndose frustrado antes de revolver su cabello con su mano izquierda—. No es eso…

—¿Entonces…? —Obito puso las manos en sus caderas y Rin abrió la boca, casi dejando escapar un chillido. ¡Esperando tanto este suceso y ella no tenía una cámara!

—Por ti —susurró Kakashi, apartando lo ojos del Omega.

Minato sabía que su esposa se enojaría tanto por no presenciar este momento. ¿Por qué no tenía una cámara cuando se necesitaba?

—¿ _Por mí_? ¿Por- —Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido y Minato vio confundido como los ojos de su estudiante se llenaban de lágrimas—. Es porque soy feo, ¿no? ¿Por qué te _avergüenzo_? —susurró con una voz que rompía corazones.

—Pero- no- ¿ _qué_? —Kakashi tartamudeó viendo al otro chico con horror—, ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—Yo-yo —sollozó Obito y Rin dio un paso hacia su amigo—, yo sé que hay Omegas más bonitos en Konoha y que se vería mejor para las relaciones públicas de la Aldea y yo soy... _soy yo_ —dijo lo último con autodesprecio.

— _Obito_ , eso no es…

—¡¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto que un Alfa me ponga atención?! ¡¿Te avergüenzo tanto que crees que no soy digno para ninguna persona?!—gritó el adolescente de cabello negro.

Minato volteó a ver a los otros dos, sorprendido, encontrándolos igual de sorprendidos y horrorizados.

—¡No! —gritó asustado Kakashi—. ¡Tú no eres-!

Obito soltó un gemido que erizo a todos y desapareció en un remolino, distorsionando la realidad. Kakashi se quedó estático en su lugar y Minato se sintió el peor Alfa del mundo. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de las inseguridades de su precioso Omega?

Kushina iba a matarlo.

—Oh, mierda —soltó Jiraiya en un suspiro. Minato sólo pudo asentir en acuerdo.

(Kushina estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando ella llego a su casa y encontró a Obito encerrado en su habitación, llorando, ocasionando que Naruto también llorara y ninguno estuvo tranquilo hasta que pudo convencer a Obito que durmiera la siesta con el bebé. Obito la vio con grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas y se negó a contarle lo que paso, y Kushina de algún modo sabía que esto se debía o a su marido o a Kakashi. ¿Por qué los machos Alfas eran tan idiotas?)

* * *

Obito despertó tres días después del trauma que sufrió en su ojo cuando Minato lo arrancó con un kunai, viéndose confundido por encontrarse en una celda apenas vestido. Entro en pánico, sin recordar que había sucedido, y fue todo un desafió para los ANBU detener al Hokage de acercarse al Omega aterrorizado.

—Obito, _Obito_ , está bien. Sigue mi voz y respira. Uno- Dos- Tres-… Eso es, eso es. Otra vez. Uno- Dos- Tres-… Así, bien hecho…

—Sensei- —gimoteó Obito, viendo con lágrimas en los ojos—. _Sensei_ …

—Lo siento, Obito-chan, no me di cuenta antes —Minato apoyó la frente en los barrotes de la celda—. Nada de esto es tu culpa, lo prometo.

—¿Qué-qué paso? —susurró el adolescente, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano izquierda, su rostro ruborizado por el esfuerzo.

Minato suspiró antes de contarle lo que sucedió en el parto.

—¿Naruto- Naruto está bien? ¿Kushina-nee…? —preguntó con horror el adolescente. Minato asintió.

—No es tu culpa, ¿entiendes?  —dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Obito bajo el rostro, incrédulo.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes, Obito.

El Omega lo vio confundido—. ¿Cómo…?

—Cualquier detalle estará bien, ¿vale? Todo puede ser importante.

Obito guardo silencio por un largo minuto, observándolo con ojos desenfocados y perdidos en el espacio.

—A veces… escucho voces —susurró Obito, parpadeando—. Son amables, la mayoría del tiempo… y sueño con una cueva y una estatua gigante y la oscuridad… A veces sólo- sólo es un hombre haciéndome daño…

—Obito, eso está bien… —dijo Minato con el corazón partido—. ¿Cómo es este hombre?

Obito parpadeó y volteó a verlo—. Lleva vendas en su rostro y cicatrices, es lo único que puedo recordar…

Minato asintió y se puso de pie— Descansa. Volveré en unas horas. En un rato te traerán algo de comida preparada por Kushina, ¿vale? Cómetela toda, ¿eh?

El adolescente asintió, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y ocultando su rostro en las rodillas, temblando.

* * *

—Obito-chan, Kakashi no quiso decir lo que has entendido —dijo Minato desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando el adolescente se negó a salir de su habitación—. Él… bueno, sabes como es. Le toma mucho trabajo expresar lo que siente.

Minato apoyó la frente contra la fría madera, esperando que el Omega le hablara.

Obito resopló—. Kakashi siempre parece enojado cuando estoy hablando con otras personas. Me _gruño_ hace unas semanas cuando Chiharu-san se detuvo a hablar conmigo sobre unas flores que está sembrando en su patio. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo entender de eso?

Minato resistió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra la puerta. Por supuesto, sólo su alumno podría entender _todo_ al revés. Kakashi se enojaba, sí, pero no _con_ Obito, sino _con_ los otros Alfas y Betas que se acercaban al Omega. El rubio se reprendió, de nuevo, por no mandar en su tiempo al joven Alfa a terapia para que trabajara en respuestas saludables e interacción apropiada en la sociedad.

Ahora su estudiante inadaptado emocional y su estudiante muy ingenuo estaban pagando las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones. 

—Él sólo- se preocupa por ti, Obito.

—¿Preocuparse? ¿De qué? —espetó molesto el de cabello negro.

Minato escuchó la risa de su esposa detrás de él y la volteó a ver con molestia—. De que salgas lastimado. Kakashi no quiere que ningún Alfa o Beta te hagan daño de cualquier forma.

—¡Pero- pero eso no tiene sentido! ¡Zabuza-san es el primer Alfa que me invita a una cita!

Minato y Kushina guardaron silencio y se vieron con sorpresa.

Eso _definitivamente_ no era lo que ellos sabían.

Lo que ellos sabían era de la existencia del pequeño club de admiradores de Namikaze Obito y de las flores que llegaban a su casa cada semana de diferentes personas, shinobis y civiles, y las peticiones de nupcias que Minato ha tenido que presenciar y rechazar en su oficina por _años_.

Obito tendría que ser consciente de esto, ¿no? No había forma que pasara desapercibido los ojos de borrego y las flores y regalos de los pretendientes y admiradores. ¡Siempre estaban llenos de flores! ¡Su sala de estar parecía un jardín todos los días!

Bueno, estaban hablando de _Obito_ , pero aun así…

Y había sólo una explicación para que el Omega fuera tan despistado de todo esto: _Hatake Kakashi_.

Obito sollozó en su habitación.

—Sé que soy feo, pe- pero a Zabuza-san parece que le _gusto_ y no sé _por qué_ —resopló—. Y fue muy divertida la cita y yo sólo… me sentí bien.

—Obito —suspiró Minato, no sabiendo como proseguir con el claro hecho de que su querido Omega sufría de baja autoestima y grandes inseguridades por sus cicatrices y traumas que no vio.

—Venga, Obito-chan, vamos a comer ramen, ¿sí? Naru-chan ya despertó de su siesta y tienes que prepararte para tu segunda cita con Momochi-kun. ¡Mikoto-chan te ha mandado una bonita yukata para que luzcas! Sería un desperdicio si no la usas —engatusó Kushina y un minuto después Obito apareció detrás de la puerta abierta, abrazando a la Alfa y asintiendo en su hombro.

La pareja compartió una sonrisa y Minato tuvo que irse resignado hacia la oficina donde un club de admiradores lo esperaban muy enojados.

Esta no era una aldea de ninjas, era una aldea de chismosos.

(En otro lado, Rin le gritaba a Kakashi junto a un muy cabreado Hayate. Incluso _Ibiki_ parecía que quería estrellar la cabeza del Alfa contra la pared más cercana, mientras éste se resignaba a escuchar las palabras que se merecía por idiota.)

(En otro lado, Nara Yoshino planeaba meticulosamente la muerte de un tal Hatake Kakashi, mientras su hijo dormía en su regazo, y cacareaba como la mujer vengativa que era.)

(En otro lado, las Cabezas de Clan tomaban de un trago un vaso de sake y se resignaban a su destino lleno de tortura y hormonas adolescentes, deseando que sus propios hijos nunca crecieran. _¿Has visto a Hinata-chan? Ella es la Alfa más adorable_ , _¡Hizashi podía dar fe de eso!_ )

(En otro lado, Orochimaru escuchaba el chisme por su estudiante Anko y se preguntaba si su decisión de quedarse en la aldea y delatar a Danzo fue lo mejor. Viendo a la pequeña adolescente, probablemente fue así, y siguió con su almuerzo mientras la pequeña Alfa reía maniáticamente llenándolo de orgullo. Su estudiante sería la mejor, _toma eso Jiraiya_.)

* * *

La reunión que se tuvo horas después hizo que Minato casi cometiera asesinato contra los Ancianos del Consejo. Él quería retorcer la cabeza de Danzo y luego exhibirla en una estaca: ese hombre era el mal y no entendía como el Sandaime lo soporto durante tanto tiempo.

Él no entregaría a su precioso estudiante para la experimentación. Incluso _Orochimaru-san_ parecía indignado por tal sugerencia. Por suerte para él, las Cabezas del Clan estuvieron de su lado en todo momento y con la aprobación se acordó que el Sannin de las Serpientes se haría cargo del estudio del Sello junto a Kushina y Uchiha Mikoto.

Con renovado entusiasmo camino hasta donde se encontraba su estudiante. Algo no se sentía bien, el presentimiento no lo dejo en paz durante toda la tarde. Y esto se confirmó cuando vio a los guardias ANBU muertos y la celda vacía.

Él sabía quién era el responsable.

Él iba a matarlo y no quedaría ni su recuerdo.

* * *

Zabuza llegó a la residencia con bonitas flores y Kushina lo entró para tomar un poco de té mientras esperaban a Obito.

Minato sabía que su esposa se resistía un poco al chico, pero en cuestión de minutos ya hablaban de diferentes comidas y el mejor lugar para comerlas. El rubio Alfa, por otro lado, no quería sentirse impresionado por el Shinobi de Kiri, porque entonces no tendría más remedio que invitarlo a quedarse en Konoha (no había forma que él permitiera que Obito volviera a salir de los muros de la Aldea en diez mil vidas, gracias) y seguir presenciando el cortejo y la futura depresión de su otro estudiante.

Peor aún, el club de admiradores haría de su vida un infierno.

Pero Zabuza-kun era amable, sarcástico y terco, que le encantaba pescar y que sus ideas inteligentes lograron cambiar políticas extremistas de su propia aldea. Tiene 19 años y un futuro prometedor y la probabilidad de volverse uno de los ninjas con el nombre que perduraría por generaciones.

Obito llegó a la sala de estar sosteniendo a un inquieto Naruto, quien inmediatamente se sintió atraído por el visitante. Éste vio al otro adolescente, colocándose en pie y sonriendo nervioso cuando se acercó.

Kushina y Minato alzaron las cejas cuando su hijo extendió sus bracitos para ser sostenido por el extraño. Obito rio cuando vio la incertidumbre del otro chico y lo ayudo con el bebé, que gritó emocionado jalando los cabellos del Alfa que se tensó sin saber cómo responder.

Bueno, Naruto aprobaba.

—Awwww —rio suavemente Obito, ocultando su sonrisa tras la manga de su yukata turquesa y el obi morado. Minato vio como las puntas de las orejas de Zabuza-kun se volvían rojas. Naruto arrulló y luego extendió los brazos a su padre, que con gusto lo cargó y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Zabuza se movió inquieto antes de carraspear, avergonzado—. Gracias por el té, Kushina-sama. Estaremos de regreso a las diez, más o menos.

A su lado Obito puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa burlona y se dirigieron a la puerta luego de terminar con los saludos. Cuando ya no escucharon las voces, los dos dejaron escapar el aire con cansancio.

Sería una noche larga.

(—Ellos son realmente agradables.

—¡Ellos lo son! ¡Naru-chan es el más adorable!

—No más que tú…

—¿Are? ¿Dijiste algo, Zabuza-san?

—No-o Hm, ¿qué te gustaría comer?

—¡Dango!

—Ehhh)

(—Awww, son tan lindos.

— _Neko_ …

—¡Míralos! ¡Ya los _shippeo_!

— _Neko_ …

—No me pagan lo suficiente para esta mierda.

— _Saru_ …

—Yo no firme para _esto_ cuando entre a ANBU.

— _Saru_ …)

* * *

Cuenta el folklore que primero existió un Gran Árbol que dio vida a toda la existencia en la Tierra. Fue este que creo a los humanos y animales, dotándolos de energía espiritual y física, y dividiéndolos en diferentes características para que pudieran vivir en armonía y pudieran seguir poblando el planeta.

Cuenta, también, que eran los Omegas sus hijos e hijas favoritas, y fueron estos los que estaban más cerca del Gran Árbol y la naturaleza, brindándoles habilidades y secretos que sus congéneres carecían. Eran los Omegas quienes traían vida con su sangre y que brindaban bendiciones a sus familiares.

Los Alfas resintieron el favoritismo, no entendiendo como ellos —que eran más grandes, fuertes y rápidos— no podían acceder a las bendiciones del Gran Árbol y fue así como algunos empezaron la masacre. Sin embargo nunca pudieron obtener todos los secretos que los Omegas guardaban ni tampoco su magia y enojados siguieron durante décadas con el terror gobernando a todos aquellos que se opusieran.

Alfas, Betas y Omegas que se rebelaron a los años de violencia pelearon en conjunto y lograron derrotar a los crueles opresores, liberándolos y organizándose para formar sociedades donde todos fueran iguales.

Pero lamentablemente los Omegas empezaron a nacer menos y menos de madres Betas y aquellos que lograban sobrevivir la infancia se volvían preciados y codiciados.

Siglos después, cuando una Diosa Conejo comió una fruta del Gran Árbol, fue creado el chakra y ninshu, y humanos empezaron a tener habilidades que dominaban elementos y podían destruir montañas con puños que brillaban. La Era de los Clanes Combatientes llegó y cambio el rumbo de la historia y fue así como algunos hechos se volvieron en simples mitos y todo los secretos que los Omegas eran poseedores fueron poco a poco olvidados.

Hasta que el hijo de una diosa codiciosa uso eso a su favor y sembró el caos y la discordia.

* * *

Minato no se sentía avergonzado en admitir que su esposa y él fueron unos completos acosadores cuando observaron desde la ventana como Obito y Momochi se despedían en el umbral de la puerta. La sonrisa de Obito era muy bonita mientras Momochi le hacía reír y lo único que Minato quería hacer era sacar su cámara y sacar miles de imágenes de su precioso estudiante.

¿Por qué Obito pensaría que no era deseado? ¿Quién le había dicho que lo único que importaba era su apariencia?

Él iba a matarlos.

(Él amenazaba mucho con matar, pero ni modo. Gajes del oficio.)

Obito se inclinó un poco, usando las puntas de sus dedos de los pies, y beso la mejilla descubierta del Shinobi de Kiri, quien sonrió avergonzado haciendo una última reverencia para despedirse y esperando hasta que Obito cerró la puerta para salir de la residencia del Hokage al lugar donde se hospedaba.

(En el fondo, Neko chilló de la emoción y Saru gimió con desesperación.)

—¿Y cómo estuvo, Obito-chan? —preguntó Kushina mientras abrazaba a su protegido.

—Estuvo muy divertido, gracias —sonrió el adolescente, bajando sus ojos con un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Fuimos a comer en la barbacoa y luego caminamos por el parque de Sakuras y él, hm…

Minato y Kushina se inclinaron hacia el chico y vieron cómo se ruborizaba más.

—…me tomo de la mano… fue muy lindo…

Los dos Alfas parpadearon antes de asentir repetidas veces y desearle buenas noches al adolescente. Kushina frunció el ceño y tres minutos más tarde se escuchó ruido en el segundo nivel y un “¡Kakashi!” antes de que todo se silenciara.

Minato cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de consternación. Él nunca vería a los hijos de sus alumnos hasta que a Kakashi se le pasara la paranoia.

Kushina rio escandalosamente despertando a su bebé.

(—¡Esto se está volviendo cada vez mejor!

— _Neko_ …

—¿No deberíamos seguirlos?

—Hokage-sama no lo ha ordenado, así que no. Me voy a mi casa.

— _Saru_ …)

* * *

Minato recuerda cómo se sintió cuando encontró a Rin y Kakashi cuando sintió el tirón de chakra del kunai que le dio al joven Alfa lo movió de un lado hacia otro. La ausencia del olor suave y dulce de su otro estudiante lo volvió loco, lleno de ira, y el miedo lo entumeció los pies. Rin lo había visto con ojos llorosos mientras sostenía el cuerpo mal herido de Kakashi, negando con la cabeza cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

El regreso a Konoha fue lento y silencioso, y cuando Kushina los vio desde las grandes puerta de la Aldea, ella les sonrió tristemente y los abrazó con la descomunal fuerza que poseía hasta que la tarde enfrió, ningún ninja atreviéndose a romper su duelo y sólo regresando a la realidad cuando Jiraiya los guio hasta el departamento que Minato compartía con Kushina.

Nara Yoshino los encontró ahí y con paciencia reviso a los adolescentes, mandándolos a descansar y despidiéndose una hora después con un abrazo cariñoso y una sonrisa triste, como alguien que sabía de experiencia el sentimiento de perdida e impotencia.

Cuando Kushina se retiró a la habitación donde dormían los adolescentes y los dejo a él y Jiraiya, fue en ese momento por primera vez que Minato se permitió llorar abrazado por su sensei.

Él había perdido al corazón de su equipo y temía que ninguno volviera a sonreír en su vida.

Los siguientes días fueron horribles, pero la guerra no perdonaba y sólo fue cuando se hizo un paró al fuego en todos los frentes que la Aldea se permitió organizar funerales para todos los caídos. Vio a todos los niños, compañeros de sus estudiantes, hacer fila y presentar sus respetos a una tumba vacía con un solo nombre y claveles blancas llenándola.

Kakashi se quedó hasta que la luna fue la única testigo de su duelo y Minato tuvo que llevarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño hasta su casa, donde sus estudiantes se quedarían durante largos meses intentando llenar el enorme agujero en sus almas.

Uchiha Fugaku se acercó y les informo que la pequeña casa que había pertenecido a Obito, heredada de la mujer que lo crio como si fuera suyo, sería ocupada por una joven familia del Clan, y que se les permitiría mantener las posiciones del Omega. Los cuatro llevaron cajas para empacar la habitación y Rin lloró cuando vio todos los hermosos retratos que Obito colgó en sus paredes, dibujos de todos ellos y pinturas de la aldea, de personas sonriendo y la naturaleza viva en colores vibrantes. Cuadernos de dibujos escondidos en el armario donde encontraron más retratos de personas que ni ellos conocían fueron guardados con amor en las estanterías de la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki y todas las pinturas colgadas donde el mundo pudiera verlas y maravillarse.

Las ropas de Obito fueron donadas y los pocos utensilios de cocina Rin los conservo recordando lo mucho que a su mejor amigo le gustaba cocinar y como ella quería aprender todas las recetas que Obito compartía con ella. Kakashi se quedó con una caja de música pequeña —única posesión que Obito tenia de su madre— que tenía tallada en la superficie pequeños zorros que bailaban y Minato guardo los libros de autores que él nunca había escuchado.

Después de eso todo se dejó caer en una rutina que los adormeció la mayoría del tiempo y fue meses más tarde (un año, como pasaba el tiempo) cuando Minato abrió un libro sobre botánica que perteneció al joven Omega y vio la letra de éste en los márgenes de las hojas, sintió que tal vez, con el tiempo, podrían estar bien y que era obligación de ellos seguir viviendo para mantener el recuerdo del sol y la luna que Obito fue para ellos.

Cuarenta y cuatro días después su mundo volvería a ser destruido y reconstruido descuidadamente cuando encontró a Rin inconsciente en un campo lleno de cadáveres destrozados de ninjas de Kiri y un mar de sangre apestando el aire; Kakashi llorando sin saber que hacer al lado de su compañera, con sus manos sobre un agujero en el pecho de ésta, y al chico que creía muerto sentado sobre sus pantorrillas viendo la luna roja, perdido en sus pensamientos y la sangre manchando su rostro marcado de cicatrices retorcidas y una criatura intentando llevárselo de ahí.

Minato no sabía en ese momento que las cosas serían sombrías y que el dolor no los dejaría por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Minato y Rin encontraron a Kakashi haciendo puchero sentado frente a la puerta de una casa de seguridad que Minato condiciono hace algunos años.

—¿Y Obito? —cruzó los brazos Rin con el ceño fruncido y una intención asesina que hacía sentir orgulloso a Minato.

Kakashi desvió los ojos, avergonzado. Los otros dos fruncieron el ceño y cuando Rin se acercó a la puerta (empujando a Kakashi), su cuerpo se tensó.

—¡Provocaste el calor de Obito! ¡Eres un imbécil! —chilló Rin, saltando sobre el joven Alfa y golpeando su cabeza dura repetidas veces. Minato no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Lo que le faltaba.

—¡No era mi intención provocar su calor! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice! —gritó Kakashi, revolcándose en el suelo con la Beta sentada en su pecho, quien jaloneo su cabello.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—¡Nada!

Rin le dio una cachetada y Minato hizo una mueca cuando escucho como si algo se rompiera.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

—¡Porque eres idiota! ¡Ahora me dirás que hiciste!

Minato arqueó una ceja cuando vio cómo su alumno se ruborizaba (o al menos eso es lo que dejaba ver sus orejas).

—Yo, hm…

—Ajá.

— _PuedequehayamordidoaObitoenelcuellocuandomeenoje_.

Rin le dio una cachetada en la otra mejilla—. ¡¿Y quién te crees que eres para hacer eso?!

Adentro de la cabaña se escuchó un gemido lastimoso y Minato resistió el impulso de patear a su alumno idiota que se encontraba hecho piedra en el suelo.

—Rin…

Con un bufido, su alumna se separó de Kakashi y camino hasta la cabaña, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y casi logrando desarmarla. El joven Alfa se lamentó en su lugar y Minato deseo retroceder en el tiempo para zarandear a su yo más joven y obligarlo que mande a Kakashi a terapia.

(En el futuro, Minato agradecería que Hyuuga Hinata-chan, quien cortejaría a su hijo durante _años_ sin que este se diera por enterado, fuera mentalmente sana en comparación de Kakashi. Su futura nuera sería la mejor, _gracias Kami_.)

* * *

Encontraron a Obito en una cueva en el Cementerio de las Montañas y junto a él Danzo, sus esclavos y una criatura que se llamaba a si misma Zetsu.

Fue esta forma humanoide, hijo de una diosa codiciosa, que había estado orquestando los sucesos que llevaron a las diferentes guerras en el mundo Shinobi. Fue este quien coloco el sello en Uchiha Madara, primera transmigración de Indra, hijo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, y quien pretendía usar a Obito para completar sus planes de traer a su madre de regreso.

La pelea que siguió fue destructiva y sanguinaria. Muchos en la batalla recordaron porque Namikaze Minato era su Hokage.

Minato estaba cansado de que quisieran usar a sus estudiantes como muñecas sin razón. En serio, _cansado_.

Obito y Kakashi, usando sus respectivos Mangekyuo Sharingan, mandaron a los Zetsu a otra dimensión —una constituida completamente de lava— donde los sellaron para siempre; Uchiha Fugaku junto con otras Cabeza de Clan destruyeron la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior y Minato se encargó de _destruir_ a Shimura Danzo (algo que disfruto mucho y que hizo que los ninjas que lo acompañaron tuvieran pesadillas durante _meses_ ).

Cuando regresaron a Konoha, sin saber que salvaron al mundo antes de lo previsto, Minato sintió que al fin podía respirar tranquilo.

Obviamente no contó con lo que implicaba la adolescencia y las hormonas.

(—Eh, algo ha cambiado.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Gamamaru-sama?

—El flujo del destino ha cambiado su trayectoria, hmmm…

—¿Gamamaru-sama?)

* * *

Al final fue Zabuza quien le grito a Kakashi:

—En serio, Hatake, ¿qué clase de Alfa- no, persona, eres? ¿Te crees que Obito-kun te esperaría para siempre? ¿Qué él no tiene sus propios sueños, ambiciones, y que lo único para lo que está en el mundo es para servirte? Obito-kun no te debe nada a ti ni a ninguna otra persona. Él sólo se pertenece a sí mismo. Así que cuando Obito-kun este mejor, te disculparas y si no acepta tus sentimientos, te aguantas porque no te debe nada. ¡Ve a terapia, joder!

(Un Shinobi grabó todo esto y lo distribuyó al club de fans de Obito, quienes luego llenaron de regalos al Alfa de Kiri para gran diversión de sus compañeros y Mizukage).

Dos días después Obito estaba de vuelta en su habitación avergonzado y negándose a salir, a pesar de todos sus mejor intentos de convencerlo y los chantaje emocionales que eran los pucheros de Naru-chan.

Sarutobi Biwako le explicó que no sólo fueron las hormonas enojadas de Kakashi lo que provocaron el calor de Obito, sino que fueron los sentimientos —recíprocos, llenos de amor y anhelo— de este último. Uh.

 _Obito está enamorado de Kakashi_.

Uh.

Esto es un mal chiste.

 _Su vida es un mal chiste_.

—¿Qué-?

Kushina, Rin y Biwako-sama lo ven como si fuera estúpido. Probablemente lo es.

—¿Realmente, Minato? ¿No prestaste atención a las clases de educación sexual? —gruñó Kushina. Su querida alumna niega con la cabeza.

—En una relación _dos_ personas participan, sensei —dijo Rin viéndolo con disgusto—. Los sentimientos del Omega son igual de importantes que los del Alfa. ¡No sé porque los Alfas se creen que el mundo gira alrededor de ellos!

Kushina carraspeó.

—¡Los machos Alfa, digo! —corrigió Rin y Kushina le sonrió. Su alumna volteó a verlo—. Obito empezó a tener sentimientos por Kakashi hace unos meses, sensei. Luego de que regresaron del Cementerio de la Montaña.

—Pero _por qué_ —gimió Minato, sin vergüenza. Él realmente quería saber por qué paso años sufriendo por eso.

Las tres mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Es Obito del que estamos hablando, sensei. Sabía que tiene problemas con su autoestima, pero no quería presionarlo —suspiró con tristeza Rin.

—Awww, no es tu culpa, Rin-chan —Kushina acarició la espalda de la adolescente—. Pensé que el Club de Fans ayudaría, pero creo que subestime la ingenuidad de Obito-chan.

—Lo que pasa es que los dos son idiotas —resopló Biwako-sama detrás de su taza de té—. Es como ver a Madara-sama y Tobirama-sama de nuevo. Esos dos eran ridículos, también. Siempre le dije a Hiruzen que ellos tenían algo y el idiota de mi esposo lo negaba. La diferencia es que Obito-chan no es agresivo como Madara-sama a la hora de hacer lo que quiere. Culpo a su estúpido clan —volvió a resoplar la Omega.

Minato hizo una mueca y bebió de su té.

Esto iba ser largo, él lo sabía, para su consternación.

(En otro lado de la Aldea, Maito Gai acariciaba la espalaba de su eterno rival mientras éste lloraba _por qué era un idiota que no se merecía estar en la presencia de alguien tan puro como Obito_. Kurenai, Asuma y el resto se encargaban de planear, en una pizarra llena de gráficos e imágenes, el cortejo de su idiota amigo a su otro idiota amigo, que empezaba con Kakashi teniendo sesiones de terapia, para la alegría de todo las personas en la aldea.)

(Resultó ser que, como Minato predijo, fue demasiado largo y doloroso de ver.)

(Jiraiya ganó mucho dinero con la publicación de su libro donde relataba la historia de amor de Sukea, un agresivo y antisocial Alfa, y Tobi, un amoroso y valiente Omega.)

(Hyuuga Hizashi ganó mucho dinero de las apuestas. A su hijo, Neji, le preocupaba la salud mental de su padre. El vicio era peligroso.)

(Uchiha Fugaku y Hyuuga Hiashi mandaron a retiro obligatorio a sus respectivos Ancianos del Clan y reformaron leyes y tradiciones arcaicas. Ahora se le ve en sus tiempos libres tomando sake en el restaurante de los Akimichi y compartiendo historias de sus respectivos hijos e hijas.)

(Momochi Zabuza regresó para la boda y, para la gran diversión de todos los presentes, no dejo de elogiar a Obito en su traje de nupcias, molestando de esa forma al idiota de Kakashi.)

(Senju Tsunade hizo una gran fiesta por la boda de su querido primito y la Aldea no volvió a ser la misma durante meses. Minato lloró mientras leía los diferentes informes que llenarían su escritorio al día siguiente.)

* * *

(Años después Minato vería con alegría la presentación de la pequeña Alfa Hatake Satchiko, primogénita de Kakashi y Obito, mientras su Naru-chan —de siete años— se colocaba de puntistas para alcanzar el borde de la cama de su Tobi-nii.

—Es tan bonita —susurró asombrado el joven Omega.

Obito se inclinó para que el pequeño rubio viera mejor a la recién nacida durmiendo en su pecho, abriendo grande los ojos con asombro (“¡Es tan pequeña, dattebayo!”). Minato prácticamente podía sentir como su estudiante Alfa se derretía de amor a su lado y él lo entendía perfectamente, así que no se burlaría (cosa que Rin y Kushina si hicieron, _durante años_ ).

—Y la cuidaras, ne, Naru-chan.

—¡Por supuesto, _dattebayo_!)

FIN.


End file.
